


The Snake And The Badger

by animuchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover with HP, Drabble, Fluff, Hufflepuff!Marco, M/M, Quidditch, Slytherin!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animuchan/pseuds/animuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean stressing over tomorrow's Quidditch game while Marco is trying to study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake And The Badger

**Author's Note:**

> There should be more Hogwarts AU. Slytherin!Jean and Hufflepuff!Marco is just c: c: c: c: c:
> 
> I didn't profreed yet but I will later!

"Tomorrow's match is going to be a nightmare," Jean groaned, resting his head on the wooden ancient desk. Marco, who was sitting in front of the melancholic Slytherin hummed.

 

"And why so?" Marco asked, not sounding too interested despite of his question. He was absorbed in the thick book, which Jean fails to comprehend. What was so interesting about a big ol' cover, anyway? They were just... _smelly_ and old and...boring. Marco would have probably smacked him right in the back of his head but Marco being Marco--he is too nice to even kill a fly. But still, it's better safe than sorry.

 

" _Cause,"_ Jean said, rolling his eyes, "I'm going up against Eren _fucking_ Jaeger. You know, the German kid who's always angry all the time?" 

 

Marco looked up and frowned. "You mean the guy who transferred last year?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Jean, he's actually a pretty nice guy if you just stop picking fights with him," Marco sighed, shaking his head, "And he's not _always_ angry," He finished, turning the next page. 

 

"Um, he _is_ , actually?" Jean crossed his arms, letting his inner sass escape, "Dude, have you _seen_ him? He's so immature it makes me sick." 

 

Marco stifled a chuckle.

 

"What?" Jean narrowed his eyes, not happy with the Hufflepuff's reaction.

 

"You guys are a lot similar than you think," He answered with a smile. Jean scoffed, not believing what his friend just said. The Pure-blood huffed, turning his head away to not look at the freckled boy. "Anyway..." Marco began, "I know you're not very fond of Eren, but you and him always go up against each other. In Quidditch matches, that is. I think by now you wouldn't have any complaints?" 

 

Jean propped his arms on the table, resting one of his cheeks on his palm, "The thing is, he has Ackerman on his team. And we all know that she's..." He trailed off, not wanting to continue his explanation any longer. Marco seemed to understand, nodding with an apologetic smile. He huffed, stressed for Friday's game. If he was his old-self, then Jean would have forgotten about the idiotic German and fangirl over Mikasa because 'Wow-I-Can't-Believe-I-Have-The-Chance-To-Talk-To-Her'. But Jean got over the Asian and cringe from pure embarrassment over the attempts he made.

 

"...Jean." He gave a mere glance at the patient boy. "You don't have to worry," Marco pushed the book aside and leaned closer to the table, "You practiced hard for this match, right? Then.." 

 

"Marco, you don't seem to understand. Mikasa is a freaking monster in Quidditch!" 

 

Marco isn't going to lie, what Jean said was true. Mikasa was someone to not mess with. "You shouldn't let her scare you. All you got to do is try your best, " Marco scratched his chin lightly, managing a grin, "Just pretend she's another person--like it's another typical match. Pretend that she's _Eren_ if you have to," Jean rose a brow in question but Marco ignored it, "I've seen your matches. Your effort shows, and you practice everyday. You're a wonderful Quidditch player, so don't feel down."

 

His heart skipped a beat. Jean hates it when Marco compliments him, he would always get this weird...fluffy feeling. Well, he does like hearing praises; but hearing it from Marco made him felt good. Like he wanted to hear it from the Hufflepuff himself.  _No homo._   

 

"Um.."

 

"By now, I think you would be practicing," Marco pointed out, "So shouldn't you be going?" 

 

"What, you don't want me here?" Jean joked. But deep down, he was actually hoping that he wasn't irritating Marco with his problems. They were always pointless, so Jean doesn't know how Marco handles him.

 

"Actually, I'll be going and watch." His eyes widened. Marco gave a sheepish smile, "If...that's fine? I'm done studying and stuff, so.." 

 

"Uh, sure," Jean sputtered, rising from his seat, "I don't mind. It'll be boring, though. Wouldn't you be bored? All you do is sit back and.."

 

Marco shook his head, "It's fine." He got up, taking his book with him. "Let's go?"

 

"....Yeah," For the first time in today, Jean finally smiled. Marco Bodt was kind of weird, but he always knew what to say to make Jean feel better. That's what friends are for, right? It's not like as if he was gay or anything.

 

Right.

 

Marco was just his...friend. 

 

Nothing else.

 

But even so, Jean would feel this weird thing, this fluttery, tickly knot in his stomach. He walked over to catch up with Marco who was waiting, feeling his forehead with the back of his hand.  _Maybe I'm getting sick._

**Author's Note:**

> During the game in the next day, Jean caught Marco cheering for him in the crowd and bumped into Eren for staring at him too long.


End file.
